Diosa
by Nali-neechan
Summary: ¿Jean, qué pasaría contigo si mañana Eren volviera?. ¿Qué significas para esa diosa de la muerte?, ¿Qué eres Jean? Oh, yo se lo que eres.. Jean/Mikasa. viñeta/smut. La imagen no me pertenece.


Avisos.

Smut no tan Smut

Intento de entretenimiento

Personajes: Jean&Mikasa

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de SnK no me pertenecen, solo los secuestro un ratito para cumplir mis oscuras perversiones.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Diosa

.

.

.

Jean acaricia y besa con insistente ternura el cuello de Mikasa. Casi con devoción saborea la textura de la piel húmeda de besos, se aparta apenas unos centímetros y pregunta al igual que en otras oportunidades "Qué sientes por mi?". _¿Qué soy para ti?_ Se cuestiona como siempre.

Mikasa, todavía jadeante, eleva la cabeza de la almohada, lo mira con ojos pensativos y vacila un breve instante antes de responder "Me gustas" para luego besarle complaciente en la barbilla.

Y Jean cierra los ojos al sentirlos arder, enseña una sonrisa hueca y la besa.

Otra vez solo "Me gustas". Aún no hay un "Te quiero", después de estar juntos por largo tiempo únicamente continúa diciendo "Me gustas". Oh Jean, a una persona le pueden gustar infinidad de cosas. Como un sabor de helado o pastel, un objeto, inclusive un color.

¿Qué cosa eres tú Jean?

¿Eres un sabor de helado?, ¿Un trozo de pastel?, ¿Un objeto? o ¿Eres un color? Cuestiona insistente una voz en la cabeza

A esa molesta -sensata- y maliciosa voz, Jean la acalla quitando la ultima prenda del cuerpo de Mikasa, y mientras aprecia la belleza que desprende su eterna diosa de cabellos oscuros imagina que, tal vez, no le es facil decir "Te quiero". Tampoco es que espera -jamás esperaría- un "Te amo" salir de esa boca por la que podría matar sí se lo pidiera. Pero no puede sentir otra cosa que no sea dolor y rabia cuando aumenta los besos y la fricción de su piel contra el cuerpo descubierto de una Mikasa que, arrastrada por la ceguera que da el placer, y sin ningún tipo de intención, forma en los exuberantes y rosados labios _ese_ nombre mas detestado -envidiado- y aborrecido por Jean, que por una milésima de segundo detiene toda acción. El murmullo es bajo, imperceptible, inaudible y Jean se convence -se miente- que solo fue su pútrida imaginación.

¿Qué eres tú Jean?

Maldice a la punzada de lujuria que se presenta en él forzándolo a aumentar el vaivén de sus caderas contra las de ella, a pesar de la situación, por demás incomoda. Mandando al diablo el deseo de querer alejarse, correr lejos hasta dejar de sentirse un tercero en discordia en una relación en la que únicamente parece habitar él.

Esconde la cara en la curva del cuello de Mikasa por no tener valor suficiente para mirarla directo a los ojos. Sabe que vería culpa si llegara a hacerlo.

Incrementa de manera desmesurada el vaivén de su cuerpo, clava los dedos en la pequeña y sudada cintura besando cada rincón de piel con deseo. Se deja llevar al igual que Mikasa que ahora grita, le rasguña la espalda y gime sin ningún tipo de pudor pidiendo más. Y se siente miserable al pensar que solo puede complacerla en el aspecto físico.

¿Qué eres tú Jean?

¿Qué eres tú para ella Jean?

¿Eres un sabor de helado amargo?, ¿Un trozo de pastel rancio?, ¿Un objeto hecho añicos? o ¿Eres un color apagado y triste?

Y cuando quiere darse cuenta, Mikasa se balancea encima suyo apretándolo contra ella. Mirándolo con esos ojos negros que a veces odia... que siempre ama. La aprisiona en sus brazos y la garganta se le cierra al exclamar un te amo que muere entre jadeos al no haber respuesta.

¿Qué cosa eres tú Jean?

¿Qué pasaría contigo si mañana Eren volviera? Indaga la voz en la cabeza. Solo eres un medio para saciar el deseo de la carne, nunca seras un medio para saciar el del amor.

Jean gruñe, no hace falta que esa estúpida voz se lo diga, lo supo perfectamente desde el comienzo pero eso no impide que ame. Que la ame con incesante dolor a causa de que ella nunca lo amaría. Porque sabe que cuando él regrese, ella se alejará y volverá a estar tan intocable como una diosa virgen.

El movimiento ya es errático y le obliga a ambos gemir aún más al prever el final

La angustia y frustración se apoderan de él, no puede pensar con claridad, toma el rostro de Mikasa entre sus manos y dice "Te amo" pero nuevamente no hay respuesta. Con rabia apenas contenida le muerde la boca, la tumba en la cama y se mueve como poseso, repite "Te amo" y la besa hasta que no puede respirar. "Dí que me quieres" Implora con ojos cerrados. Las manos se crispan contra las sabanas "Te creeré, miente" Y percibe en su rostro las palmas de Mikasa secando las lágrimas que se agolpan en las pestañas.

Expulsa aire por la boca con fuerza y le muerde el hombro cuando el cuerpo de ambos se tensa para liberarse y caer agotados en la cama desordenada.

Mikasa siente una culpa terrible, se acurruca en el pecho de Jean y llora. Llora ocultando lagrimas en respiraciones entrecortadas, porque ese hombre que ahora acaricia su cabello con parsimonia y se cubre los ojos enrojecidos con el antebrazo no es quien ansia, no es quien ama. Y no lo quiere seguir lastimando pero es egoísta cual diosa que necesita del amor ciego de sus creyentes para sobrevivir. Por eso deja escapar de sus labios un "Te quiero" que él arrebata con la boca.

Oh, se lo que eres Jean.

Eres un corazón destrozado y apuñalado que sangra por todos partes.

Y Mikasa es una deidad que posee una daga inmaculada.

.

.

.

Nota autora: Bueno, soy principiante en esto de escribir así que... tengan piedad de mi!. Pueden mandar linchamientos y comentarios (menos insultos que somos grandes.. algunos) por MP. Besos y gracias por leer.


End file.
